race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
DTK Racing
DTK Racing is a team that competes in various RaceDepartment simulated careers. Epsilon DTK made it's debut in the rFactor Season 2, driven by Jimmy Laad and Dhafin Rizki, where Laad took the drivers title, and both sealed the Constructors title. Rizki was replaced by Lesley Buurlage for season 3, but they had a difficult season. The team were taken over by Jaguar for season 4. Touring Cars DTK had a foray into Touring cars. Teaming up with Manolis Sigoulakis, Nauru DTK-Grip Racing (Formerly Nauru DTK-MS Racing) was formed. A largely unsuccessful season resulted, which continued into Season 2. Formula FG Season 1 *Car: Ferrari 2010 Laad took a back seat from driving for Formula FG and instead hired Jack Hunsley and Tapio Rinneaho to drive. The team completed a deal to use Toyota engines, which delivered amazing Qualifying pace. In the first season, DTK proved dominant in qualifying, taking 15 of 17 poles and locking out the front row numerous times. This translated into 6 wins for Hunsley and 3 for Rinneaho as DTK Racing took the Constructors title and Hunsley the Drivers title. Season 2 *Car: Toyota 2008 For season 2, the team kept the same driver lineup and engine and chose to use Bridgestone tyres. A poor winter meant Toyota started the season with a dismal engine, but through a combination of luck, luck, clever upgrades and luck, the team managed to turn it around. Hunsley won the US Grand Prix after starting 21st on the grid, which was a springboard for the rest of the season. The team would regularly qualify in the bottom 6, but a combination of reliability, enormous amounts of engine power in the race and skillful drivers meant that the podium was a realistic target, scoring podiums in 5 of the last 7 races of the season. Jack Hunsley added to the US win with drives to victory in Belgium, Japan and Brazil. Setting Fastest Lap also became something Jack was particularly good at. In all, DTK finished the season with only 4 retirements, by far the best statistic of the teams that completed the full season. Season 3 *Car: Caterham 2014 Season 3 is a new start for the DTK team. Tapio Rinneaho moved on to Falcon Motorsport, so the team signed another Brit in the form of Daniel Harvey from the ever unlucky Apex Racing Team. The backroom also shuffled around, as the Toyota contract ended and a new engine partnership with Bentley was struck up, after a deal for Mugen-Honda power fell through. The team finally secured former BRT boss Tobi Kederer for a record fee as second driver. Mid-season, the team signed former Elite Two Racing boss Josh Noack as a test driver for his FFG return. Despite a livery change to a predominantly Black car with yellow sponsors, the "luckbuster" livery didn't help, as despite a couple more podiums by Harvey, the team recorded its first winless year. Season 4 *Car: GP2 2011 Season 4 is an attempt to get back on track. Returning to Bridgestone tyres and Toyota engines, the first non-F1 car base in the series will hopefully return the team to the top. Harvey was retained along with Australian Aaron Reed. Complete Formula FG Championship results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) Category:GPTCC constructors Category:Formula FG constructors